


Initial Public Offering

by fleet_of_red



Series: Modern Transactions [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, businessmen AU, unequal power dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleet_of_red/pseuds/fleet_of_red
Summary: Featuring a no-cape, modern businessmen AU.Slade Wilson is a big-time investor about to finalize a major deal with Sionis Industries when he meets a young executive who seems to be sending him mixed signals. He allows himself the indulgence.But in this world, everything is a business transaction, and everyone has information to hide.





	Initial Public Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SladeRobinWeek 2018, with the prompt: “kink”
> 
> Initial Public Offering (IPO): The process of offering shares in a private corporation to the public for the first time.  
> \--www.investopedia.com

Slade Wilson swipes across the screen of his smart device and scans his itinerary. His plane landed in Gotham two hours ago, but downtown traffic has been horrendous. The limo that picked him up has moved two blocks in the last fifteen minutes, and with the pace it’s going, he’ll be late for his meeting. _Fuck it_. He opens the door and walks the rest of the way to his destination: Headquarters of Sionis Industries.

He reaches it hardly breaking a sweat, his normal fitness regiment keeps him in shape and this amount of cardio is nothing. From the outside, the building is impressive. It fully utilizes metal and glass in its design for an industrial yet modern look. The CEO, Roman Sionis, was able to reinvent his company during the recession to pivot into the lucrative niche of biotech, even if there are those who criticize that his business practices flirt with the line of legality.

Slade is here for an updated proposal as both companies work out the kinks of the investment contract. Roman needs the capital to accelerate his expansion into Southeast Asia, and Slade is here looking for a good return on investment. Normally, they would fly to his office, but he has other business to attend to in Gotham.

“Sir,” a receptionist at the front desk asks, “Can I help you?”

“Yes, I’m Slade Wilson from the Wilson Investment Group. Please let Mr.Sionis know that I’ve arrived.”

“I’ll let him know right away. Please, have a seat,” she confirms with a chirp, and gestures to the white couches in the grand lobby.

Before he reaches the couch, a young man approaches him. “Mr.Wilson?” Slade turns and appraises him with a glance.

He looks to be in his mid-twenties, wearing a dark suit that doesn’t hide the fact that he works out. The suit is not too tight across his broad shoulders but tapers in at the lean waist flatteringly. The only thing out of place is his red tie--hanging in a loose knot, like he’s not used to, or doesn’t care for the formal attire. There’s also something vaguely familiar with the young man, but he can’t place it.

“My name is Jason Todd, I’m the Chief Security Officer.” The young man flashes a smile and extends a hand.

“Pleasure.” Slade returns the smile as he shakes his hand. Firm grip. Good.

“There’s still some time before your meeting. Would you like me to take you straight to the boardroom or would you like a quick tour of the office?”

“I’d like to see what I might be investing in, so lead the way,” he gestures with a palm up.

Slade doesn’t pay attention to the tour as much as his tour guide himself. The kid looks young for a CSO, but he can tell by the way his fellow employees greet him as they went through the office that they genuinely respect and like him. Likewise, a brief encounter where a developer tactlessly interrupts their tour with a quick clarifying question for Jason, he was knowledgeable and assertive in his answer. The kid knows his stuff.

Eventually, their tour ends by a glass elevator, and they ride it to the boardroom located on the upper levels. The floor-to-ceiling windows on this floor look out to an impressive view of Gotham City. Roman Sionis is waiting for them in a white suit that screams more head of mafia than CEO. He takes Slade’s hand and shakes it like he’s hoping to crush his fingers.

“The board is ready for you. And how was the tour?”

Good ol’ Roman, still employing 80’s business power moves, Slade scoffs in his mind but returns the squeeze just as forceful if not more. “Great, Jason was very helpful.”

Jason glows at the remark and leaves them with a slight nod.

“Good, good,” Roman yanks his hand back rather quickly and guides Slade into the conference room where half a dozen people have already gathered around an ebony table. “How was your flight to Gotham?”

“Uneventful. Although, I did wake up mid-flight with a kink in my neck. You know how it is.”

“Ah, don’t worry. We have an expert that can take care of that for you later,” Roman claims and types a quick message on his phone to whom Slade assumes is their on-site masseuse--a perk not uncommon in large corporations to attract talents. “But first, let’s talk business, shall we?”

The presentation was perfunctory. They went over numbers, confirmed details of new product lines, and discussed Q4 projections, but most of the information Slade already knew. His people have done their research and briefed him well. Instead, his thoughts wander back to the young executive and he wonders what he’d look like under all those layers.

“Now, we’ll leave it to the lawyers to comb through the paperwork,” Roman says with a clap as the meeting concludes. “I’ll have my in-house counsel, Dent, get on it right away.”

“I’ve met Mr.Dent before, he’s quite the eccentric character,” Slade says as he performs the handshaking ritual again with the last of the remaining board members as they leave the room.

“The man is straight up bipolar, but he’s a bloodhound for details,” Roman agrees with a bark of laughter. “Please, you must join me for a drink in my office.”

Slade agrees and follows him. A stiff drink sounds nice after that meeting.

They walk down a hallway on the same floor, but unlike the boardroom and the area surrounding it which were professionally furnished to be neutral, Roman has decorated the path leading to his office with more of a personal flair. An eclectic collection of masks adorn the wall opposite of the windows. The range from exotic wooden ones with an ethnic flair to medieval metal to modern leather and plastic.  

At the end of the hall is a large mahogany door which opens to a spacious office, clearly built for entertainment, complete with a fully stocked bar on the side and couches for conversations in the middle.

Slade is surprised to see Jason again, typing on a laptop in the middle of the room. He has taken off his suit jacket and tie and is sitting casually with his both legs on a couch.

“Hey Roman, did you get the file from yester…oh.” He trails off as he notices the both of them enter.

The young executive stands up, laptop in hand and switches his tone to a polite but formal one. “Excuse me, I didn’t realize you had company. I’ll reschedule our meeting,” he says to Roman. He then turns to Slade. “It’s good to see you again, Mr. Wilson. I hope the meeting was informative?” The smile remains, but his gaze darts between the two of them in mild confusion.

“Don’t act coy, Jason. I asked you to come, after all.” Roman walks into the office and Jason takes a step back as he passes him, either in deference or avoidance.

“Slade here has a kink in his neck from his long flight. Do something about that, will ya?”

Slade catches himself in surprise then laughs at Roman’s odd sense of humor. “I’m sure Jason has better things to do than to give me a massage.”

“Nonsense. What’s more important than making sure our potential investors are comfortable?” Roman raises his hand to stop Slade as he prepares to object again, “Please, I insist.”

Roman and Jason exchanges a look and Jason’s smile vanishes. He walks over to Slade and instructs him in a neutral tone, “Go ahead, have a seat...and take off your jacket and shirt.”  

It’s a strange situation, but Slade isn’t going to say no to a handsome young man offering to give him a neck massage, so he sits down. “Fine, you’ve convinced me.”

He proceeds to unbutton his jacket and shirt and takes them off without ceremony, although he did catch Jason casting a quick glance at his well-toned chest and shoulders as they were revealed. He admits, he does keep himself in a great shape, something he’s maintained since his days in the military.

Jason walks over to Roman’s desk and takes out a bottle of oil that smells faintly of sweet almonds. He dabs some onto his hands and rubs them together, warming his palms.

Interesting, Slade mentally notes, that the kid didn’t hesitate to reach the exact location for the bottle. Guess he has given massages before and it wasn’t just an ill-humored joke from Roman. Still, the boss’ office is a questionable location for past massage sessions.

The modern leather sectional Slade is sitting on has a streamlined design with a low back, and Jason easily reaches his neck and shoulders standing behind the couch. His fingers are warm and calloused as he places them on his skin.

“Tell me if I’m going too hard.”

“Give me your best shot, kid,” Slade chuckles.

The kid has strong fingers, and at hearing his challenge, he digs into tense muscles without reservation. Slade bites back a groan as he kneads a particularly tight knot of muscles at the base of his neck. He looks up at Jason and from his peculiar angle, he notices a thin strip of leather around the young man’s neck, just barely visible behind his shirt collar--a choker--where it would normally be obscured by a tie.

A small pendant hangs at the end of it, one in the shape of a skull.

Slade briefly wonders what type of semi-precious stone was used to create the pendant design so he points to his collarbone and guesses, “Onyx?”

“What? Oh, yeah.” Jason realizes the choker is visible and tightens his jaw, a light blush spreading to his cheeks.

Perhaps he didn’t mean for people to see it; skull designs don’t exactly scream corporate professional, after all.

“It looks good on you,” Slade offers, as a mild reparation for embarrassing him. Although, with the way the blush colors his cheeks, he realizes he’s not really sorry at all; he wants to see more.

Jason nods once and continues working on his muscles, switching from fingers to knuckles while avoiding his gaze. “It was a gift,” he says curtly.

While Jason massaged him, Roman walks to the bar on the side of the office, and asks, “So Slade, what’s your poison?”

“A good Scotch is fine. Neat,” he replies without looking.

“Got just the thing,” Roman confirms and pours a glass of premium scotch and then proceeds to make a dirty martini for himself. He returns with the drinks and puts Slade’s on the accent table beside the couch for him.

“Watch out for this one, Jason,” Roman says with a good-humored chuckle and takes a sip of his drink. “He made a name for himself early on with his bloodthirsty instinct for investment. He can propel a company with an injection of funds and can as easily buy one up and strip it for sale. Oh, what was it that people used to call you?” he prompts Slade with a lift of his chin.

“That was a long time ago.”

“W-wait, I think I got it! Deathstroke! That was it!” Roman laughs and sits down on an armchair across from them. “Turning a small loan into a global investment firm--pretty good insights for a man with one seeing eye.”

Jason continues to run his hands down his neck and shoulders, pushing in hard against sore muscles with just enough force to borderline pain. But Slade doesn’t complain. He can feel the tension in his muscles dissolve under expert fingers and he relaxes with a breathy moan. Jason gives his shoulders one last squeeze and stops moving. “Well, how was it?”

“Not bad at all!” he replies. His skin is warm and tingling as blood rushes to the surface from the massage. He turns and stretches the muscles of his neck, feeling much better. He raises the glass Roman left for him earlier to his lips before adding, “That was a good massage, kid. You got any other hidden talents I should know about?”

“Funny how you should mention that,” Roman interjects before Jason can say anything, “He’s amazing at giving blow jobs.”

Slade almost drops the glass in his hand and he can physically hear Jason squirm behind him.

A painful silence filled the room until Slade bursts out with indignation and scoffs, “Really, Sionis? You really thought you can use a pretty thing like him to sway _me_ when it comes to a multi-million dollar investment? Who do you take me for?” He shakes his head in disgust and stands up.

Roman doesn’t budge.

“No, I doubt anything _sways_ you these days, but it couldn’t hurt, right? C’mon, I saw the way you looked at him earlier,” he says with a smirk and takes another sip from his glass. “You’ve got good taste. A man after my own heart.”

Slade’s mouth turns down as he reaches for his shirt, ready to get dressed and leave but a warm hand on his shoulder presses him back down onto the couch. “Wait,” Jason insists.

“Go ahead, sweetheart. Show him how talented your mouth is,” Roman encourages, and Slade furrows his brows at hearing the unprofessional endearment he used for Jason.

Jason nods grimly but doesn’t move from his spot behind the couch.

“Oh, perk up, baby,” Roman prompts again, with slight annoyance. “Otherwise, he might think I’m forcing you to do this?”

Jason’s face snaps up from his daze and he smiles. “No. I mean, I’d love to suck you off, Mr.Wilson. Please, let me...” He walks around the couch and reaches for the top of Slade’s trousers. Slade claps his hand in his, none too gently.  

“Are you sure you want this, kid?” he questions with a frown. The massage was already unorthodox, he’s not about to pressure someone into giving him a blow job if they don’t want to, no matter how attractive he thinks they are.

Jason licks his lips once, wetting them, and whispers through half-lidded eyes. “Yeah, I want this the moment I saw you. I want to _taste_ you on my tongue. Please?”

_Fuck,_ all right then _._ Slade sucks in a breath as Jason reaches for his zipper again, and this time, he lets him. “Call me Slade.”

Roman interrupts them with a loud suggestion, “Why don’t you strip, Jason, give the man a show while you’re at it.”

“Fine, anything else?” Jason scowls in annoyance, and Slade can see a small flare of genuine anger behind those eyes. The kid reaches over and grabs the rest of the martini in Roman’s hand and downs it in one gulp.

“Another one,” he orders, handing the empty glass back to Roman and starts unbuttoning his dress shirt with rough movements.  

“See what I put up with here?” Roman chuckles with a shake of his head and goes to make another drink.

As Jason unbuttons his shirt, Slade notices his nipples are pierced with small silver rings. Jason catches him looking.

“Do you like them?” he asks almost bashfully and reaches for Slade’s hand. He holds it up to one peak and Slade runs the pad of his finger over it, feeling the rosy bud harden.

“Yes,” Slade whispers and helps him slip his shirt off, discarding it behind them. God, the kid is gorgeous. Slade proceeds to help him slide his pants and boxers over his hips and off his feet. His hands feeling the strength behind the corded muscles and he can feel himself get hard in anticipation.  

Jason’s completely naked except for the choker around his neck when Roman returns with two more drinks. He hands one to Jason, who downs it in quick succession while wrinkling his nose.

“Argh, what is this shit,” he grimaces and slams the empty glass down.  

“That ‘shit’ is an $80 pour of bourbon. Something much more sophisticated than your usual flight of craft beer, Jason.” The CEO sneers with little malice. He then notices Slade frowning at him as he sits back down across from them, so he answers with a dry chuckle. “Don’t mind me. Pretend I’m not here; I’m just a fly on the wall.”

“You two do this often?”

“What are you asking exactly?” Jason questions, his mouth setting into a hard line.

Roman answers for him. “Sweetheart, I’m sure Slade’s not implying you fucked your way up the corporate ladder, although, that _is_ a lovely mental image.”

The man then turns to Slade and explains. “But no, our boy here isn’t just a pretty piece of ass. Ever heard of R.H.& A. Consultancy?”

Slade ponders for a second then replies, “Yeah, I remember reading about it...won a whole bunch of awards…including best new start-up a few years back.”

“Well, Jason here was a co-founder.”

“Oh really? And you sold the company?”

Jason shrugs with slouching shoulders. “No...No, Roman made me an offer I couldn’t refuse, so I came to work for him and my partner decided to fold up shop after that.”

“I see. And I didn’t mean any offense with my comment earlier,” Slade elaborates, “--just seems you two are awfully familiar with each other. Are you lovers?” He can’t shake the feeling that he’s unwittingly stepped into someone’s cuckold fantasy.

Jason’s laugh comes out loud and harsh. “Love has nothing to do with this.”

“Oh, you’re breaking my heart, baby,” Roman laughs as well, but his sounds decidedly more like mockery. “What we have is a bit unconventional, sure, but it works for us.”

“And you obviously don’t mind sharing him?”

“End of the day, he knows who he belongs to,” Roman claims, eyes glancing down to the pendant on Jason’s neck.

“Or, maybe you just like watching when _you’re_ not _up_ to the challenge, eh, Roman?” the kid grins with teeth.

“Watch your tone, sweetheart, you’re embarrassing me,” Roman tuts.

Jason rolls his eyes and ignores him.

He turns his attention back to Slade and kneels down between his spread legs and finally frees his cock. He starts to stroke it with one hand while smiling at Slade with a sparkle in his eyes. The kid wasn’t lying when he said he wanted this earlier. The flushed face and look of desire is sincere enough.

A pink tongue slips out between his lips and he flicks the head of his cock, savoring the initial taste. Then, he leans down and drags the tip of his tongue slowly from the base up to the head, teasing him. Slade sucks in a breath and grips the leather couch, making small half-moon dents into the leather.

Jason continues to lick the length of his cock, getting it nice and wet, before taking it between his lips. He tries to get the entire thing in with one smooth movement but struggles with the size, gagging slightly. Slade can feel his throat constrict around him in a tight, wet vice and he hisses in pleasure.

Jason makes eye contact with him then, and Slade grips a fistful of his hair, a silent plea for him not to stop. The slight tug on his hair coaxes a moan from him, and Jason forces the rest of the cock into his throat without breaking eye contact. _Fuck_ , he is so unbelievably hard.

Jason continues to press his tongue flat along the underside of the shaft and wraps his lips snug around him, forming a deliciously tight suction. His eyes flutter shut as he focuses on what he’s doing. Slade watches as he bobs his head up and down his shaft, one hand cupping his balls and the other gripping his thigh. It’s an intoxicating sight. He continues to keep a hand in his hair, not to dictate speed, but merely to feel the force of his motions; feel how much he desires this. Desires him.

“Yeah, that’s it, you’re doing so well,” Slade moans, drunk on the sensation. Jason responds with a pleasing hum in his throat that vibrates right through to his cock.

Slade can almost ignore the other man sitting across from them, watching calmly with an undefined emotion across his face. From where he’s sitting, Roman can see his lover naked on his knees with his head nestling between the thighs of another man, sucking passionately. And if truth be told, it feels like Jason is giving him a show, ass swaying in the air from the motion of the blow job.

They’re reminded of his presence when a small sigh escapes Roman and he states wistfully, “I bet you didn’t know that Jason here is one of _Batman’s_ brats...a real _prince_ of Gotham.”

The words penetrate through the fog of pleasure and Slade arches a brow, “‘Batman’? Wayne Enterprise?”

“Yup.”

So that’s why he thought Jason looked familiar. It must’ve been a few years ago now. Some hikers found a large natural cave with expansive tunnels inhabited by bats thought to be endangered for decades. Since the cave was nearby the Wayne Estates, its patriarch sponsored a grand masquerade gala for celebrities and other wealthy philanthropists to fundraise for the conservation of the cave and its dwellers.

For the occasion, Bruce Wayne had dressed up as a large black bat, complete with pointy ears and a cape for wings. It was dramatic and the local press _adored_ it. Gotham Daily coined the term “Batman” in their headline, and the name spread to every news station and tabloid like wildfire overnight.

The Wayne Enterprise saw the perfect PR opportunity and ran with it, creating endless swags with bat symbols on them. Bruce Wayne even visited kids in hospitals in that full getup. You would think that a grim-looking black bat would make sick kids feel anything but better, alas, Gotham loves their billionaire overlord. The whole thing was brilliant, really, if a tad bit opportunistic.  

He must’ve seen Jason at the gala then, but was never formally introduced.

“I know your older brother.” Slade Wilson wonders out loud. “My firm helped...Nightwing Inc. ramp up production to...to secure their contract with Bludhaven.”

“Fuck!” Jason stops and snaps his head up, Slade’s rigid cock slips from his lips still coated in a glistening sheen of spit. “Could you two _stop_ talking about my family while I’m giving a blowjob? For _fuck’s_ sake!” he shouts with a furious blush on his face.

Roman chides again half-heartedly. “You gotta excuse his manners. Jason’s particularly touchy about his family.”

“Oh, no, no no, this isn’t about _me_!” Jason glares at Roman with indignation. “Who in their right minds would wanna listen to--argh, fuck, forget it.” He runs a hand through his hair with frustration but goes back to sucking Slade after a moment. This time, though, with a little more teeth.

Slade arches his back and hisses. _Brat_ , he thinks, and closes his eye. He keeps a tight grip on the kid’s hair in case he decides to show even more displeasure with his teeth.

Just as they were back to settling into a steady rhythm, Jason stumbles and gags. Slade was so focused on the sensations he didn’t notice that Roman had walked over and is currently leaning behind Jason, shifting him to raise his hips.

He spits on his fingers, wetting them slightly, then loops an arm around Jason’s waist before shoving two fingers into him.

Jason goes rigid.

He still tries to continue the blow job, but he’s clearly distracted by Roman’s fingers penetrating and stretching him. From his position, Slade can clearly see the small twitches of pain on his face. Roman adds another finger and Jason’s lips leave his cock.

“Roman, wait...stop--” he whines. Roman ignores him and keeps pushing against the delicate inner walls. He curses once then snarls, “Damnit, Black Mask!”

Roman pauses with a dramatic sigh. Slade raises a brow at the unfamiliar term, and the man explains with a shrug, “It’s our safe word.”

Jason complains, “I need more lube.”   

“And _how_ do we ask?” Roman asks condescendingly, still not stopping the rough movements of his fingers thrusting in and out.

Jason gives him a glare that seems to say “Really?”, but got no sympathy as the fingers continued. He gnashes his teeth and in a deadpan-tone repeats a phrase that has obviously been asked of him before. “Please, daddy, please wet my sweet cunt.”

“See princess, manners.” Roman removes his fingers and uncaps the bottle of oil used for the massage earlier. “Don’t make me remind you next time.”

He lubes his fingers and rams them back into Jason again in one hard thrust. Jason grunts and drops his hands onto the floor to better support his weight as Roman moves him.

“Just want to loosen you up before you give Slade a ride. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Uh huh,” Jason nods with knitted brows, “Yeah, I would.” He looks up and makes eye contact with Slade and smiles with a daze.

Slade notices his eyes are wet. He reaches down to hold Jason’s face, caressing it between his thumbs before leaning in to kiss him. He hopes it would distract him from the discomfort of being stretched so roughly. Jason returns the kiss with a purr.

His nipples are flushed and stiff, and Slade brushes one between his fingers before tugging on the piercing gently, coaxing a whimper of pleasure from the young man. He is completely transfixed on the kid’s expressions which transitions between the occasional winces of discomfort to disoriented expressions of pleasure.

Eventually, Roman withdraws his fingers and gives Jason a pat on the hip. “Go ahead, hop on.”

Without a confirmation to Roman, Jason climbs onto Slade’s thighs and gives him a bruising kiss, his tongue lapping his hungrily. Then, with one hand, he guides the cock to his opening and pushes his weight down, eyes fluttering as he arches his back and moans.

But Roman didn’t stretch him enough, he’s still too tight.

“It’s alright, just breathe through it,” Slade coos into his ear and supports the bulk of his weight with strong hands under his legs. He expects him to take it slow, but Jason grips his shoulders and forces himself down, taking even more of him until he becomes fully seated.

Oh god. Slade moans and captures his lips again. “You feel amazing,” he breathes. He gives Jason a moment to adjust to the girth inside of him before shifting his weight and thrusting up into tight blissful heat.

Jason bounces down to meet each thrust and he pants,  “Yeah, just like that! Yes, don’t stop!”

The kid looks amazing; a picture of perfection. No, not quite perfect, Slade retracts his thought. As he tries to nuzzle Jason’s neck, he notices the choker around it, reminding him of who the young man belongs to. With Jason riding on his lap, his level of sight lines up right against his collarbone to stare directly at the black skull around his neck.

Slade has the sudden urge to rip the damn thing off. Instead, he peers into Jason’s face and kisses him again. “I’m going to shoot my load in you,” Slade promises him with a growl, and Jason laughs.

Then Roman interrupts them...again.  

“Have you wondered how Jason ended up working here, Slade?”

Slade grunts in annoyance at the intrusion but doesn’t stop fucking the man riding him.

Roman continues. “He started a successful company, and with his father’s business connections, he should be writing his own ticket anywhere. So, why _is_ he here working for me?”

“Shut the fuck _up_ , Roman!” Jason yells, face flushed.  

Roman dismisses him. “It’s a funny story, really. I think Slade would like to hear it.” He crosses his legs and leans back into his armchair, getting comfortable.

“So, Jason and his best friend started a company together, and the future was bright and full of promise. His partner, a brilliant mad-scientist type, unfortunately, had a weakness for the, let’s say, ‘recreational products’ my company made.”

Jason turns back to Slade and cups a hand around his face. “Just pay attention to me, okay?” he says with a note of desperation.

But Slade’s interest was piqued. He _has_ wondered why someone like Jason allows Roman to have so much control over him. He keeps thrusting into Jason, but he can’t ignore the words coming out of the man across from them.

“During a project in which we hired them as consultants, his partner took a small supply for the good stuff for himself. A tiny amount, really, and normally, it would have gone unnoticed. Except, I was watching Jason, and by extension them, closely.”

Slade listens with a heaviness growing inside him that feels nothing like pleasure from before. But his body doesn't stop moving; he was already so close from the blow job earlier, he just needs a little longer to reach his completion.

“I confronted our boy here, and as an exchange for not turning his partner in, he has to come work for me. During the day, he helps me run the company, and at night, he shares my bed...And with whomever I want him to fuck, isn’t that right, sweetheart.”

Jason is quiet, except for the soft sobs against Slade’s shoulder as he buries his face onto it. Slade could feel wetness on his skin. But Jason doesn’t stop moving his hips either, in fact, there’s an added desperation to his movements as he speeds up and impales himself with more force. Fuck, he’s so close he can feel it.

“The saddest part is,” Roman whispers, delivering the final blow, “his partner never found out about our arrangement and took his leaving as a betrayal. He shut their company down a month after he left.”

Jason hitches his breath and Slade holds him down as far as he could and comes with a grunt.

He wants the waves of pleasure to wash away Roman’s words, or rather, make him unhear it. The kid pants loudly next to his ear while holding onto him tightly, his whole body shaking. He realizes he came too, as muscular thighs twitch with the aftershocks of orgasm.

Slade was considering punching Roman in the face when a buzz breaks the wordless silence in the room. Roman takes out his phone and after checking the screen, he says, “Excuse me, I need to take this call; it’s urgent.”

He stands up and steps outside his office. The door closes behind him with a low _click_.

“I didn’t know.”

“Hmm?” Jason still has his face pressed up against his shoulder, and Slade couldn’t read his expression.

“That he was blackmailing you. I would never have done this if--”

Jason presses their mouths together to shut him up. When eventually their lips come apart again with a wet pop, Slade had forgotten what he was going to say.

The young man on his lap murmurs with a tired little smile, “It’s fine, I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted you. I mean, you know you’re really fucking hot, right?”  

“Listen Jason, I’m finalizing an investment worth millions to this company. I can force Sionis to let you go as a condition for my investment.”

“Aww, a knight in shiny armor,” Jason dismisses him with a chuckle. “You’ve already fucked me, so there’s no need to--”

“I mean it,” Slade interrupts him with a firm squeeze on his arm. “Don’t make light of this situation, Jason! I’m dead serious.”

Jason blinks and stares at him with wide eyes. For a moment he looks unsure, but then he must have seen something in Slade’s face that convinces him of his sincerely, because he replies with a soft, “Okay. I believe you.”

With a small grunt, Jason lifts himself off Slade and up from the couch. He walks over to Roman’s desk and grabs some wipes from a drawer to clean himself. He then throws some to Slade as well. The entire time, his brows are furrowed, deep in thought, until he looks at him again, having made up his mind.

“Y’know, you’re kinder than your first impression implies,” Jason admits and Slade isn’t sure whether or not he should be offended. “It’s honestly...kinda unexpected,”

Jason looks towards the door and confirms that Roman is still outside the office, away from earshot. Then he leans in until his lips are brushing his ear. “Alright, allow _me_ to give _you_ an investment tip,” he whispers with a sly smile. “Take your piles of cash and go; do not invest here if you value your money.”

“And why’s that?”

Jason tilts his head to peer straight into his eye, so he could see nothing but him. “The truth is, I’ve already secured the evidence he has on my friend. I could have walked out of here _anytime_ , but I’m still here by my own choice...because I’m going to take this company down, from the inside out.”

Slade’s eye widens at this revelation. Jason continues with a wistful smile.

“It’s already in the works. I have access to the proprietary digital assets of this company, and I’m about to pass it off anonymously from beneath his nose; Roman won’t know what hit him...just that weeks from now, his competitors will have the information needed to undercut him.”

Jason stands up and walks behind the couch to pick up his discarded shirt and pants. He starts to dress with slow, deliberate movements. There’s cold determination in his eyes, and something that borderlines obsession.  

“Sionis Industries’ market share will be in free fall and Roman will be ruined. Because that’s what he deserves for threatening my friend and blackmailing me.”

Slade fills his lungs with a deep breath and lets it back out again.

“When you’re done demolishing this company,” he says, voice rough with desire for the man in front of him even more so than during any of the sex acts they had done earlier, “Come work for me.”

“Hmm...that’s a tempting offer.” Jason murmurs absentmindedly as he passes by to retrieve his laptop, jacket and tie from the other end of the couch.

“And I promise you,” Slade adds, “My offer comes with plenty of perks.”  

Jason turns to face him with a crisp smile. “I’ll put that into consideration, Mr.Wilson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the prequel, ["Exit Strategy"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959118/chapters/42415805)! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleet_red) and [Tumblr](https://fleet-of-red.tumblr.com/)


End file.
